sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiare Quinn
Kiare Quinn (10 BBY — ) is a diplomat in the service of the Caspian Democratic Union. New Republic Years (10 BBY – 13.8 ABY) Born on Corellia, her mother died before she was six months old. Left to be raised by her father, and having seven (six living) older brothers, it was no wonder the girl was such a tomboy for the majority of her life. She followed her brothers into everything from fistfights to races to hovering around them as they tinkered with just about everything they could get their hands on. Their exploits in racing led to her unusual level of medical training — afterall, a girl has to be able to put her brothers back together. Those same brothers are responsible for her sassy streak, her confidence, and as her skill with her hands and ability to handle herself in a fight. In 7 ABY, when her youngest brother joined the New Republic Military, she took the pilot's seat on swoops in the races he was running. Four years later she found a new team, Team Callandor, driving a new swoop, Crimson Myst. Next thing on the agenda was to start winning some races and figure out how to explain to her brothers why her "boss" was escorting her to a very formal family function. After advancing through the ranks of NRI swiftly because of her abilities to negotiate, especially with those who did not care for the New Republic, Kiare became the assistant to the Director of New Republic Intelligence. Six months later Admiral Doril Farnsworth transferred his rank, despite some amount of protest, from New Republic FleetOps into NRI having spent some small amount of time there when he was a junior officier. With the support of the new head of the Military, Admiral Farnsworth assumed Kiare's position as Assistant Director without the approval of the Director and fired her shortly afterwhich the Director died under very mysterious and suspicious circumstances. Now Director Farnsworth then began hiring military personnel who had no formal Intelligence training and giving them high ranking positions within the Intelligence Bureau. With a reported bounty on her head and accused, by the Military, to be a Traitor to the New Republic Kiare fled making it to the Caspian system where she found shelter. Life After the New Republic (13.8 ABY – Present) Life changed quickly in those first weeks after the takeover of NRI but eventually things settled down for the ex-New Republic girl and she settled into a quiet life in the Caspian Democratic Union. It is a new experience for her, but in a show of support all of her brothers left the NR Military and joined up with the Caspian Forces. After some period of time she accepted a position with SubPro on the condition that it was only while they sought someone to replace her. When that replacement was found she happily moved on and within a few very short months found herself once more at work. This time as a Diplomat in the Department of Diplomacy and Foreign Affairs where she rose up the ranks quickly. Life changed somewhat when she became involved romantically with an Imperial Ambassador stationed on Caspar. Things went well for some time, but she discovered that she didn't really know him at all. They were engaged, and while on a trip to Corellia for Diplomatic business she was arrested, despite her diplomatic immunity, for (of all things) Treason against the Empire. Which she found rather funny since she was not an Imperial Citizen, but a Caspian National. That was the day she first met Lynae, who sprang her from the brig and with whom she and Dareus escaped. Playing pilot during the escape Kiare plotted numerous jumps in and out of the same system leaving crisscrossing hyperdrive trails until she made it to Mikassa and an awaiting Caspian fleet. Things were somewhat stable for a short period of time but that wouldn't last. Dareus was up to no good and not even the risk of losing her was enough to keep him grounded, despite his declaration of love. She realized that his love was not real love, but rather that he saw her as some sort of possession, some sort of aquisition that could be replaced. When he finally left she knew he wouldn't return, and for a while that hurt, but what hurt more was the fact that she had been so deceived from the start. She felt she should have seen the lies and that she didn't made her question her ability to work as a diplomat. After some time off she was called once more, they needed her expertise in a particular negotiation and once back at work she knew it was where she should be. On a brief leave before redeployment to another negotiation she met someone that she had, unknowingly, met before. And though the manner of the previous meeting should have angered her, for some reason it didn't and she could not hold it against him. Though they spent only a short time together it was a whirlwind romance, and once more she felt that she could trust her instincts. That this man will not betray her heart and so... when he proposed, she accepted. The ceremony was small, her family, a very small number of friends, preformed on the spot where they had met just months before. And then time off for the honeymoon, a peaceful content time knowing that she had finally found the one who would be worth all that had happened before. Quinn, Kiare Quinn, Kiare Quinn,Kiare